The Biggest Choice of Ash's Life
by LouieFanfic945
Summary: After going to Hoenn, Serena decides to go to Alola to meet Ash again. She still loves him, in her heart. However, when she arrives, she is surprised to see a girl, Lillie, who seems to like Ash. Soon, Ash has to decide who he wants to be with. Who will he choose? (Aureliashipping or Ash X Lillie) (Amourshipping or Ash x Serena). Rated K for some romantic themes. #ONHIATUS
1. Chapter 1 - Going to Alola

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE POKÉMON COMPANY**

 **CHAPTER 1 - SERENA GOES TO MELEMELE ISLAND, ALOLA**

* * *

 **Serena's House, Vaniville Town, Kalos**

A certain honey blonde woke up to the sound of Fletchling chirping. *Fletch* *Fletch!*

"I'm up!", she said, yawning. She went down the stairs and saw her mother cooking pancakes.

"Serena! You're awake! Before you eat breakfast, go change.", her mother said happily.

Serena went back to her room.

Ever since Serena left for Hoenn, she always wanted to follow Ash once again. However, she always had work to do and couldn't give up her dream on Pokémon Contests.

While she stayed in Hoenn, she met May. They became best friends soon after. They talked every day when they weren't competing in Contests.

One day, though, she decided to go back to Kalos with her mom.

 **FLASHBACK START!**

"Hey, May,", Serena asked. She wondered who May traveled with before pursuing her dream.

"Yes?", May answered.

"Who did you travel with before?", Serena asked.

"I traveled with a gym leader, his sister and a boy who wanted to become a Pokémon Master.", she continued.

"Really? I traveled with a boy like that too! His name was… umm… A…", May stuttered.

"Come again?", asked Serena.

"I got it! Ash Ketchum!", May answered. Immediately, Serena's jaw dropped.

She thought to herself, "She traveled with ASH? I wonder how long she could hold her own against his denseness…"

"Hello, Hello? Earth to Serena! SERENA!" May said.

"Gah! Oh, sorry May. Must've zoned out again. I'm just surprised you traveled with Ash." Serena said.

"Oh, you traveled with him?", May asked.

"Yes, and I WILL find him again." Serena said.

 **FLASHBACK END!**

Since that moment, she returned to Kalos to plan her return to Ash.

 **BACK TO REALITY IN SERENA'S ROOM**

It was at that moment that she got out her video phone and called Delia Ketchum.

"Ms. Delia? Where is Ash now, if I may ask?", Serena told Delia.

"Oh, Ash? He's in the Alola region, attending the Pokémon School.", Delia answered.

Their conversation went on about Serena's plan for 10 minutes. She finally decided to end the call.

"OK, thank you, Ms. Delia! I will repay you somehow! Bye!", Serena replied. She hung up the call.

She got changed and ate breakfast. After breakfast, she told her mom:

"I'm going to be with him again, Mom. I'm going to Alola!".

"Alright, Serena. Just be careful and not get into trouble." Her mom answered.

She left Vaniville and headed for the airport. "I'm coming, Ash.", She said.

* * *

 **AT THE AIRPORT**

Serena waited in line to check in for her flight to Alola. Her flight would be in 30 minutes. She decided to kill some time by looking at pictures on her phone.

All the pictures she took while in Kalos were her fondest memories of adventure, especially with Ash.

She wondered, though, why Ash would attend Pokémon School, seeing as he never really took studying seriously.

Then, the airport system announced: "All passengers of Air Alola Flight 1343, bound for Melemele Airport, Alola, please board the aircraft."

Serena quickly packed everything back. She boarded the aircraft, which was filled with vacation-goers.

A few minutes later, the pilot announced: "We will be taking off shortly. Please stow your tray tables and fasten your seatbelt."

 **10 HOURS LATER**

Halfway into the flight, Serena was sleeping soundly when a sound woke her up.

*clap* *clap* "Sorry to wake you, Miss. I just wanted to serve you breakfast. Have a great flight on Air Alola!", a flight attendant smiled.

Serena gladly accepted the offer and went back to sleep. She had only brought 1 Pokemon with her, Braixen, with whom she cuddled up with.

 **10 MORE HOURS LATER**

Serena was eagerly awaiting the end of the flight. The pilot said: "We are landing at Melemele Airport. Thank you for flying with Air Alola. Come again! さよなら!"

She got off the plane and went to the airport's exit door after getting her luggage. She looked at her watch. It said 7:00 AM.

She REALLY wanted to see Ash as soon as possible. She headed off to Professor Kukui, with her phone as a GPS and Braixen happily guiding her.

* * *

 **AT PROFESSOR KUKUI'S HOUSE**

"Good morning Pikachu, Rotomdex, Professor Kukui!", Ash said as he woke up. "Another day of Pokémon School! Gotta prepare!", he continued.

"Good morning everyone!", Kukui said. "I believe your mother wants to speak with you Ash. She says it's important."

"Is that so, Professor? I'll eat first though. *grumble*", Ash replied

Everyone laughed at his stomach growling of hunger.

 **AFTER BREAKFAST**

Ash got his video phone and called his mom. Her face appeared within seconds of calling her.

"Mom, I heard you wanted to talk.", Ash said.

"Yes, sweetie. Did you remember to-", Delia tried to say but got cut off.

"change my underwear? Yes, Mom. Anyway, what's the situation?", Ash finished.

"It's Serena. She's coming to Professor Kukui's house and wants to meet you again. She also wants to enroll in the Pokemon School." Delia said.

"Uhhhh... Really? Alright, when is she arriving?", Ash asked.

At that moment, Serena burst open the doors. Everyone but Ash said "GAHH! Who are you?" (in their native language)

"Bye, Ash. Sounds like she's here. Have a great day! *kiss sound*", Delia hung up.

"I'm Serena. You must be Professor Kukui! Sorry for the-", Serena got cut off.

"SERENA?... That was fast!", Ash said, smiling.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I will use names and stuff from only the English X &Y and Sun and Moon anime. Japanese and games will not be considered canon here.**

 **I will get info as they are released in English in the anime. If things are late, blame the dubbing company. Not me.**

 **Though, I will get Shiron and some other characters from the anime, even in Japanese. I'll just use their game-name.**

 **I never played XY or S &M myself, so I will be relying on Bulbapedia. Check them out, they're great! Credits for info on the games to them.**

 **Hope you like my story. It is my very first fanfic and is quite crude. Please leave ratings and reviews. Correct any mistakes you find.**

 **Comment if you want long or short chapters. If you have a cover I could use, please tell me! I'm not good at photos. ;-)**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Starting a Fight!

**EDIT: #ONHIATUS. SEE WHY BELOW.**

 **ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE POKÉMON COMPANY**

 **CHAPTER 2 - SERENA MEETS EVERYONE! LILLIE HAS COMPETITION!**

* * *

 **QUICK RECAP:**

Serena decided to go to Alola. She ran to Professor Kukui's house while Ash talked with his mom.

"It's Serena. She's coming to Professor Kukui's house and wants to meet you again. She also wants to enroll in the Pokémon School." Delia said.

"Uhhhh... Really? Alright, when is she arriving?", Ash asked.

"I'm Serena. You must be Professor Kukui! Sorry for the-", Serena got cut off.

"SERENA?... That was fast!", Ash said, smiling.

* * *

 **BACK TO PROFESSOR KUKUI'S HOUSE, IN REALITY**

"Ash! You're here?", Serena asked.

"Ahh… You must be Serena. Excited to get here, I see.", Professor Kukui smiled.

"Serena! I missed you! Why'd you come to Alola anyway?", Ash asked.

"I wanted to join you on your journey and meet your new friends!", Serena answered.

"All right, all right. Don't get too excited, Serena. We have to introduce you. Ash, care to help?", Professor Kukui asked.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"And that's about it. Anyway, which starter would you like?", Professor Kukui asked.

Serena was introduced to everything she needed to know, including the Pokémon School, and was given the choice to choose her starter.

"I think I'd like Popplio!", Serena answered.

"Pop! Plio! Pop!", Popplio happily said.

"Hey, it's almost time for school! Let's go!", Professor Kukui announced.

They got to the Pokémon School in 5 minutes.

* * *

 **AT THE POKÉMON SCHOOL, MELEMELE ISLAND**

"Alola, everyone!", Ash yelled as he entered the classroom. He was 10 minutes early, which was weird, coming from him.

"Alola, Ash! Welcome back!", everyone replied.

"Hey, why are you early? And who's that girl with you?", Mallow asked.

"I'm early? Oh, this is Serena. She used to travel with me in Kalos along with a gym leader and his younger sister! Say Hi, or better yet, Alola!", Ash answered.

"Alola, everyone! My name is Serena! I used to be a Pokémon Performer in Kalos.", Serena said while bowing slightly.

"Alola, Serena!", everyone said.

"Hey Ash, is that your girlfriend? She looks cute!", Mallow asked Ash.

Both Ash and Serena blushed furiously while they yelled, "NO!"

 **IN THE CORNER OF THE CLASSROOM**

In the corner of the room, however, where Lillie was standing, Lillie immediately turned to look outside when Mallow asked that question.

In her time with Ash, she had grown some affections towards him. Although, she couldn't bring herself to say it, not wanting to break a great friendship.

When she heard them yell "NO!", she sighed. "Phew! I thought Ash liked her. Wait, does he like her?", Lillie thought.

She looked at him and he seemed to be just friendly with the new girl. But, she noticed Serena's actions. She almost held his hand. 5 times.

Lillie thought to herself, "NO! I have competition. I'm not good at romance! Besides, she IS beautiful!".

* * *

 **BACK TO REALITY IN THE CLASSROOM**

The bell had just ringed. Ash introduced Serena to the class rules and regulations. She knew everything Ash knew about Alola from his Mom.

The class was about Pokémon Types. Type advantages and disadvantages were discussed thoroughly. Then, after class, the dismissal bell rang.

"Goodbye, Ash, Serena!", everyone but Lillie waved.

"Bye!", Ash and Serena replied.

Before they could go, though, a hand grabbed Serena's arm. Serena turned around. It was Lillie.

"Oh, Lillie! What do you need?", Serena, a bit confused, asked.

"Can I talk to you, in private?", Lillie replied.

"Uhh... OK, if it's OK with Ash. We're both staying at Professor Kukui's house.", Serena answered. Ash nodded.

* * *

 **SECLUDED PLACE, POKÉMON SCHOOL, MELEMELE ISLAND, ALOLA (Yeah, I named it Secluded Place. Sue me. Or don't. Don't sue me.)**

Serena and Lillie went to a secluded place near the exit. Lillie started the conversation.

"How long have you had a crush on Ash?", Lillie asked.

"H-H-How did you know?", Serena replied.

"I saw you nearly hold his hand. 5 times today.", Lillie answered.

"OK, ever since I was 6 years old when he rescued me in the forest. But he's so dense! And why is that important to you?!" Serena answered.

"Because I like him too. But only one of us can have him. Why does he have to be so dense!?", Lillie replied.

"You're ON, Lillie!", Serena said. "OK!", Lillie answered.

"SHOOT! Did I just agree to battle her for Ash? This is not like me! OH NO!", she mentally screamed.

While Serena left, Lillie thought on what she had just done.

"Ash's attitude is rubbing off on me. I HAVE NO CHANCE OF BEATING HER! NO!... Wait... I will! Ash never gives up! I won't either!", Lillie said quietly.

* * *

 **AT PROFESSOR KUKUI'S HOUSE (6:00 PM)**

"Hey, Serena?", Ash asked.

"Hmm? Yes?", Serena replied.

"What did you talk about with Lillie?", Ash asked.

"Private girl stuff, none of your business.", Serena replied.

"OK. I won't ask anymore. Just confirming.", Ash said.

* * *

 **AT LILLIE'S MANSION, MELEMELE ISLAND, ALOLA**

"Ugh... Why did I do that? Why? Why? Why?", Lillie said to herself in her room

"Excuse me, Ms. Lillie.", Hobbes asked.

"Huh? Oh, Hobbes! Yes, come in!", Lillie replied.

"Ms. Lillie, if I may ask, what is the problem?", Hobbes said.

"It's Ash. I have a crush on him but this new girl who he said he traveled through Kalos with also does.", Lillie replied.

"Oh, does she attend the Pokémon School, Ms. Lillie?", Hobbes asked.

"Yes, and her name is Serena. I don't know why, but I started a competition with her, for Ash.", Lillie replied.

"Maybe we can call your mother, Ms. Lillie.", Hobbes suggested.

"NO! Or, maybe. I don't know!", Lillie replied.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Will Lillie call her mother (Not in the anime yet, but I HAVE to use her!)?**

 **When will Ash find out?**

 **Who will he choose?**

 **Find out next chapter, on The Biggest Choice of Ash's Life.**

 **Leave ratings and reviews, Correct mistakes, and help me find a cover, like the first A/N.**

 **END OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

 **EDIT: A/N ABOUT HIATUS**

 **This story is now officially #ONHIATUS. Due to VERY busy schoolwork and school activities, I have put this story on hiatus until further notice. Expect a new chapter in about a month AT LEAST. I need some time to get back to the school attitude. I also have tests every month. I have grades I need to keep! Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience. One I have more free time, I'll continue this story. Until then, THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. Questions will be answered through PM or review. Goodbye!**


End file.
